


The Edge of Forever

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something’s just not right.  They try to figure out what.</p><p>Somewhat inspired by Metallica- Through the Never</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of Forever

Nathan woke up confused. This wasn’t all that weird in itself, but he wasn’t even in his bed. And things just looked kind of... off. “What the fuck?”  
“Nat’an, dude, yer here! I’ve been lookin’ for ya.”  
“Pickles? What’s going on? Where’s everybody else?” The light... it was wrong. The brightness said it was probably early morning, but the color wasn’t right. There was a strange sickly yellow hue to it.  
“Nathans, Pickle? Oh goods we finds you.” Skwisgaar and Toki stood behind them. “Where’s Moiderface?”  
“I’m right here.” He stepped up. “The better queshtion ish, where ish everybody elshe? Hoodsh and schit?”  
The Haus was completely silent, even the air seemed dead and still.

“Toki, I gots de feeling we’s not in Kansas anymores.”  
“Kansas? I’s never been to Kansas. Unless we toured there, I can’t remembers.”  
“You gets dere on de tornadoes.”  
“That doesn’t sound like a very good vacation, actuallies.”  
“Shaddup! Toki, it’s a movie. Skwisgaar, you’ve actually _watched_ thet?”  
“Pfft, everybody watches dat. Excepts for Toki, I guesses.”  
Nathan yelled at them, “SHUT UP AND NOTICE THAT IT’S TOO QUIET!”

They did. The Haus usually was humming with life, but now it was still.   
Nathan went to the window, studying the dim view and the wounded yellow sky. An equally unnatural mist seemed to swallow up the land not too far from the Haus.  
Something was definitely not right. “Hey Pickles? You’ve OD’ed before, right? Do you think we’re maybe dead? Or something?”  
“No actually I haven’t, believe it or naught. But Toni did, and he said it was jest nothin’. No angels, or anythin’ at all, rally. Did we take sahmthin’ last night? I can’t even remember.”  
Nobody else could either.  
“We’re pra’bly naught dead.”

“We should probablies go finds de butler. Makes him fix dis.”  
“Yeah, he’sh not shupposed to let ush wake up with the wrong schy.”  
“Dude, Afdensen doesn’t control tha sky. At least, I don’t think thet he does, but we should find ‘em anyway.”  
And so they set off to find the manager/ butler/ CEO/ robot. He wasn’t in his office. He wasn’t in his room. (Yes, they knew where it was.) He wasn’t anywhere they looked... and neither was anyone else, anyone at all. Except for the five of them, the Haus seemed to be completely empty.  
“Maybe... maybe everybody went outside?” Nathan hadn’t seen anyone when he looked out the window, but maybe they were all hiding? It seemed unlikely, but no more unlikely than everyone simply disappearing.   
The went outside, into the strange quasi-daylight.

Nathan muttered something they weren’t supposed to hear, “Out here there are no stars...”  
“What?”  
“Nothing. Never mind, it’s not metal.”  
“Scho which way do we go?”  
Nathan shrugged, and pointed. “That way?”  
“Dude, out here, it’s like... tha edge of forever...”  
They started walking, there was nothing else to be done. Eventually they _had_ to find someone, something.   
Right?

Nathan led, as they headed out into the freakishly misty landscape.  
They walked and walked, feeling increasingly less hopeful. Maybe coming outside was a bad idea? Where was everybody? What the fuck was wrong with the sky? Skies are never supposed to be that horrible shade of dirty yellow.  
The trees... did they look wrong or not? They _seemed_ wrong, but none of them ever paid much attention to the trees in the first place, so it was hard to be sure.  
Were they going in circles, or did everything just look the fucking same? And why wasn’t the day getting brighter?  
There were no answers out here.

Suddenly, Pickles stopped walking. “Guys? Sahmthin’s wrong, I jest don’t feel raight.”  
“Hows do you mean?” The weird mist was suddenly much thicker, threatening to swallow them all. Soon it retreated, and Pickles was no longer there.  
“PICKLES!!” Nathan started to head in the direction that seemed most likely, but Toki stopped him.  
“No Nathan, we gots to stick together!”  
The Haus was long gone, the mist had hidden it, eaten it long ago. Every direction looked the same, they had no idea where they were.  
“Let’s um, just keep walking. Or something, we can’t just stand here forever.”

They kept going. The light had still never changed, the “day” had gotten no brighter. They tried to avoid the thicker patches of mist, which made it really hard to stay on any kind of straight path.   
Eventually, they found themselves surrounded by it.  
“Hey was that- I think I heard Pickles! PICKLES! WE’RE OVER HERE!” He took a couple steps away from them, and the mist pounced on him, hiding him from their sight.  
And then Nathan was gone too.  
Skwisgaar turned with a determined look. “I don’t cares how damn gays it is, we’s holding hands now. Den nobodies else gets lost.”  
Toki took the offered hand, but Murderface just crossed his arms. “Schrew that.”

The mist crowded them, still they tried to go on. Murderface had taken over the lead, while Skwisgaar and Toki walked hand in hand just behind him.  
“Schit! I feel funny, like Picklesh shaid. I think I’m gonna puke.”  
“No Moiderface, stay close to us!”  
He didn’t listen, staggering a few feet away, into the mist.   
“Moiderface?” There was no answer, no sound at all. “Fuck, I think it eats Moiderface!”  
“I tinks you ams right. Comes on den, we’s got to keep goings.”  
“Why? It’s going to gets us anyways. HEY! MIST MONSTER! COME EATS ME THEN!”

Skwisgaar quickly started dragging him away. Everyone else was gone, he wasn’t going to let it eat Toki, wasn’t going to be all alone. Toki allowed himself to be dragged, finally cooperating and walking beside hm again.  
The walked on, the mist crowded them on all sides. It surrounded them again. Well, they’d just have to walk through it. They started in, it was almost completely impossible to see anything in there.  
Suddenly the grip on his hand was gone.   
Toki was gone.

All alone, Skwisgaar dropped where he stood. There was no point in keeping moving, he didn’t even know where he was. He would just wait. Or was it not going to eat him? Was it going to leave him lost and alone forever?  
He watched the shapeless swirls in the unbearable silence.  
When he couldn’t bear to watch anymore, he closed his eyes and curled up as tightly as he could.  
And then the whispers started.

 

“Skwisgaar? Nathan, why’s it takings so long?”  
Toki? He could hear Toki? The light had changed, not yellow anymore. Where the hell was he?  
Skwisgaar managed to crack open his eyes, and was instantly confused. He recognized that he was in the hospital wing, but had no idea how he’d gotten there. Did someone find him, bring him in? And how? His bandmates were clustered around him, looking concerned.  
The butler was there too, they mush have finally found him. “Skwisgaar? Are you back with us?”  
“Ja... whats de fucks...?”  
They all just smiled at him.

It didn’t take them long to piece together the story. That stuff they’d bought had made them all cationic, or something similar. Upon being discovered, they had been taken to the hospital wing, where the staff unsuccessfully tried to reverse the effects of the mystery drug. It was decided that they’d just have to hope it wore off with no lasting damage. For two days, they lay in their beds, not moving.   
Finally, Pickles woke up, his experienced system clearing it fastest, and the others started following hours later. They all seemed to be just fine.  
However, they were now forbidden to buy any more exotic mail-order drugs.


End file.
